Slenderman Story Chap 5
by Ashiieee
Summary: Kate is in the hospital!
1. Chapter 1

Here is Slenderman Story Chap 5 :D Enjoy!

* * *

_Last time in Chap 4:_

_"...!". Kate stopped moving as a weird sensation jolted up through her skull. Her vision became blotted with darkness and mud, her now unresponsive body smacking into the ground._

_**THUMP..!**_

_The air became quiet as a cemetery. All that was left of what was heard..._

_...Was the faint sound of rain breaking onto the ground, and the sound of shoes walking away through the mud._

* * *

Lights, people talking, the sound of beeping and wheels squeaking while rolling on the ground brung Kate from the darkness.

Her eyes opened slowly, fluttering in a confused motion. Everything was a blur through Kate's eyes. The scene was almost... pulsating as she kept opening and closing her eyes. Kate's body felt very weak and numb as if she was intoxicated.

"Kate! KATE!" A voice had yelled near Kate which had startled her a little. Once more, she wearily opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of her mother being held back by her father and some nurses. Her mother then began crying as she fell to the ground burying her face into her hands.

Because of her state, Kate didn't think much of this but instead just closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

_"Kate"_

A male voice had spoken beside Kate. Through her eyelids, she could see a shadow leaning over the bedside. The shadow looked as if it was very tall, and thin yet she couldn't make out any facial features, skin texture, or clothing. A moment passed, and Kate's heart began to race with fear. The shadow looked all too familiar with Kate. She knew that she had seen it somewhere before... but where?

_"Kate are you there?"_

The voice had once again spoken and this time Kate managed to open her eyes. The tall and thin figure was now gone, but instead a doctor with blonde hair and wearing glasses was now leaning over her.

_"Kate we are going to need you to stay with us, can you do that?"  
_

Nodding sleepily, Kate struggled with her eyes to stay awake. It was a hard and long battle between her and her conciousness, but she did her best to overpower it. Her whole environment reeked of an anestheptic, metallic smell. A dry copper-like taste was painted along her tongue inside her mouth. As if she was paralyzed, she couldn't move. Kate's body was too sore for her to wake up and move. Instead, she fell back into her unconcious state to make the pain disappear for good.

She ignored the voices, and pushed them out of her head. She was too tired and weak for talking and staying awake. She just... she just needed some rest.

* * *

After hours of x-rays, and I.V's, the testing was finally over.

Kate's parents were biting their fingernails and hoping for the best as soon as the doctor came out from Kate's room.

" Mr. and Mrs. Daniels... correct?", the doctor has asked.

"That is correct... so how I..." Mr. Daniels spoke but was interrupted with a trembling, broken down voice.

"How is my little girl?! Is she alright?! Is anything wrong with her?!" Mrs. Daniels grabbed her husband's arm and tightly held a death grip, not "daring" to let go. The woman's husband instantly felt nauseous as she cut off his blood supply. He managed to shake his wife's shattering-the-bone grasp and cradle his slightly purple arm.

"Your daughter is fine, however she is in a state of unconsciousness right now." The doctor eyes the parents, trying his best to make it sound like it wasn't terrible... which it wasn't... but seeing the grip the woman had on her husband scared the doctor.

Mr. Daniels gave out a deep sigh he had been storing in his cheeks. "That's not bad news thank goodness. Is there anything else wrong with her?" Mr. Daniels asked eagerly, him too trying to speak calmly and to not alarm his demon wife. (A/N: No... she is not actually a demon XD)

The doctor's head shook gently as he smiled. " She is absolutely fine. But her exhaustion just got the best of her. She will be better by tomorrow morning."

Mr. Daniels and his wife puffed out a relieved sigh and nodded simultaneously. Their daughter was going to be fine.

Or so they hoped.

* * *

The hospital was now silent, with no more loud noises. Kate was now in consciousness, her eyes trimming the room from roof to floor. She was confused, or perhaps dazed as she had just woken up for her very long sleep. Kate smacked her lips loudly, but then tuned it down so she didn't wake up any patients.

It was so quiet, just even one movement of the finger could wake up patients near her. Kate turned onto her side, her ears breathing in complete silence.

Until there was rustling outside her window.

Kate's breathe tucked into her stomach, not daring to be let out. The sound made Kate's fear come into reality.

Is he back? Where is he? What do I do now?

Thoughts of escaping but staying tugged at her mind. _"Should I run or should I stay here and sleep?" _Kate thought. Kate was thinking of leaving, but she kept her eyes fixated on the window, almost as if she was preparing for the worst. As if on cue , a large, tall shadow loomed over the window. It was a bit strange since it looked as if was moving, but even so, it still scared the beating heart out of Kate.

With eyes wide, and jaw clenched, Kate steadied herself and pushed herself up.. her eyes never leaving the shadowy figure. A few moments later, her toes met the ground, and her legs straightened. As she began walking, Kate gasped a simple "Ow" and stopped. She looked down and saw what was causing her so much pain..

She forgot to take the iv out.

With a roll of her eyes, Kate ripped the damned little nuisance out and threw it onto the ground, shattering parts of the needle's protective cover. Her eyes flicked back over the window and she continued to walk. Every step was cautioned and every breathe she took was alarmed. The pounding of her heart was loud as a drum in the quiet hospital. Her feet were like slamming doors through the silence. But she didn't care. She ignored the loud sounds her feet made on the cold floor.. and to make it worse, started walked faster and louder.

Groans and Moans of patience near and beside her started to annoy her.

"SHUT UP!" Kate screamed at the wall behind her and immediately the discomforting noises from the patients stopped. "Thank you very much." She said with such an odd ring of coldness to her voice. (A/N: Whoa... personality change... niiiccceee.)

As she turned around to the window, she realized she was already there. Laughing she patted her knees. "Looks like these fast ole' things got a mind of their own eh?" Kate said, talking to no one in particular.

"Now for the serious part." Kate whispered. Her bandaged fingers arose to the window and touched the cool yet smooth frame. She worked her fingers down to the bottom, and slowly slid the window up. "...!"

She blinked and then as she opened her eyes, she saw something jump at her. Screaming at the unexpected "welcome" she fell backwards, tripping over something.. fluffy?

She hit the ground and lied there.. sprawled out as if it were a Saturday night. Breathing heavily she managed to give out a breathy, painful laugh. "Ehehe... what is up with my and grounds?". As she continued to laugh, her stomach was slightly weighed down.

"...?" She stopped moving and slowly looked down at whatever it was that was on her stomach. Bright yellow eyes with black slits blinked at her.

Kate continued to stare at the creature and with one swift movement she hugged it to her chest.

"AWWWW A KITTY! SO CUTTTTEEEE~", Kate squealed and hugged the cat even closer to her chest. (A/N: Boys, it is VERY possible to hug a cat closet to a chest. How? Well, we ladies are made of spongy material... OH and we are MORE flexible than you! :3 AND more skinny.)

The cute, but poor small cat squeaked as it's eyes nearly popped out of it's head. Kate noticed and peeled the cat from her chest and held it out, tilting her head to the side and smiling at it. What looked like a smile in return, the cat also tilted it's head to the side and smiled.

Kate was holding back her inner fangirl. The cat was black with a grey underside. The tail has a white tip, and the eyes were yellow, but had some blue mixed in.

Before she could hug the adorable feline again, a voice from behind the cat spoke.

"Uhm... I am sorry, but could I have my cat back please?"

* * *

Now I can get to work on Slenderman chappy 6! XD Who knew Kate had such a "fangirl" side? Bwuahahahah didn't expect the ending now did you? Who is the mystery person? I NEED HELP THOUGH. Should the mystery person be a girl or boy? Anyways thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out soon!3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I am TERRIBLY sorry for the lack of stories...

I might be very busy since me and my mother have been talking about publishing some of my stories... I don't know if I want to yet, but if I do, I am going to redo my stories and make them better and longer to be fit to be a story.

But it is only a thought so I might.. might not. So this week I am redoing some of my stories... well the ones I think that I might publish if I end up wanting to publish stories. Either that, or writing a new, and MUCH longer chaptered, story.

Again, sorry for the delay.

Oh, and thank you so much, Layla N, for giving me very, very nice comments! Do not worry, because motivating comments like yours keep my machines running. So thanks again, not just to Layla N, but top everyone who has been very positive towards my stories! I appreciate it!

Have a great day ^^


End file.
